Sabaody Archipelago Arc Retelling
by Tskuyo
Summary: Instead of Rayleigh coming to save Zoro, Zoro's killer instincts are finally revealed. How will the Straw Hat crew take this drastically new Zoro and still accept him as their nakama? Zoro 3 Straw Hats
1. Killer Instincts

**This retelling takes place in the Sabaody Archipelago Arc before Rayleigh comes to save Zoro, but after Kizaru steps on Zoro to stop him from moving. You may be able to tell after this first chapter, that I am basically changing the outcome completely to the way that makes Zoro even more badass. If you love Zoro and don't really care how much I change this episode arc, well… you're going to love this story.**

**Chapter 1**

**Killer Instincts**

"Zoro!" Luffy, the captain of the Straw Hat crew, screamed with all his might.

This was a desperate time for the Straw Hats. In all of their years battling evil and such, they have never witnessed one of their own being killed. Fear and hopelessness was in the atmosphere, and no one could stop it. No one.

"Hey, he can fire beams too!" Franky informed everybody, but it seems they all learned it the hard way. "This is bad! We've gotta do something!" He gestured towards Zoro. "If he's hit at such a close range, he'll die!"

Kizaru's foot was growing brighter and brighter, just above Zoro's head. Usopp and Brooke, whom have stood helplessly, couldn't figure out what to do.

"Oh no!" Luffy screamed, the terror cracking his voice. "Zoro's in trouble!" Luffy turned to see Usopp staring at Zoro and Kizaru with wide eyes and a trembling body. He was almost scared to death.

"Usopp!" Luffy's voice cried out, causing the natural perm sniper to jump with the sudden realization of his fear. Usopp could immediately tell what his captain was trying to order him to do.

"You… Stop it!" he yelled to the marine, pulling back his slingshot. "Why, you…!" He let go of the rubber, but his bullet went right through Kizaru. Usopp, terribly confused and helpless, shot at him over and over again.

"Damnit! Why?" Usopp yelled to no one in particular. Brooke charged forward and stabbed Kizaru, but even his sword went right through him and didn't phase the marine.

"I can't stab him either! What do we do?" Brooke asked, obviously terrified as well. Both Usopp and Brooke continued to fire, but to no avail. Zoro was still on the ground beneath the admiral's foot, feeling death creep upon his shoulders.

"That's no use," Kizaru spoke with a calm tone in his voice, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "I ate the Pika-Pika fruit, I'm a light man. I'm a Logia."

Nami gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. She was trembling wildly and she couldn't stop it.

"You're kidding, right? He's gonna die!" Nami cried, feeling afraid for her nakama. However, being hundreds of feet away, she, Franky, Luffy, Chopper, and Robin were of no use. Only Usopp and Brooke could even have a chance of saving their swordsman, but even they had no idea what to do.

"Zoro!" Chopper screamed, tears streaming down his furry face. "Run! Zoro!"

Zoro, who had been in and out of this whole situation, heard Chopper's desperate cry. He attempted to lift his face off the ground, immense pain following such a simple movement.

_My body… won't… _he thought, struggling just to breathe.

"It's no use!" Sanji said, frowning. "That guy is at his limit already!"

From almost a mile away, Robin crossed her arms and chanted, "Veinte Fleur!"

Her arms suddenly grabbed Zoro and began to roll him away from the marine admiral.

Usopp let out a heavy sigh and grinned. "Nice thinking, Robin!"

However, the second Usopp congratulated her with a job well done, Kizaru disappeared and then reappeared above Zoro again, stomping down on his back before Robin could bring him any further away. Robin frowned, her arms desperately trying to pull Zoro, but the marine's weight was too much. All the while, the admiral had not moved from his position of raising one leg in the air, in which was glowing, about to shoot a beam at Zoro.

"He just… got over there in an instant!" Usopp yelled, gripping his slingshot tighter. Things seemed even more hopeless.

"I won't let you get away," Kizaru's easy-going voice rang out, striking fear in every Straw Hat crew member around. "It's useless. You'll die now."

That was when it was obvious he was going to shoot the beam. Hope had disappeared. Only fear remained. Zoro, however, felt a little different than everyone else.

_Regret._

Now he would never become the strongest swordsman, as he had promised. Would Zoro truly break a promise to someone who was currently dead? He was disgusted with only the thought. He didn't want to die. No. Not yet. He had to keep his promise! He had to. If he didn't, well… you could say that he would much rather bite off his own tongue.

Kuina.

Would he see her when the marine admiral shot the light beam? Hopefully. He really didn't want to die and not see her. But then again, he wouldn't be able to face her. After all the years he's been killing, he could at least show his enemies some pride and become the strongest swordsman. It's odd how much one little childhood promise can change the course of your life so much. He didn't want to die. It was as simple as that.

And that was when something broke. Something snapped. It could not be heard, but Zoro definitely felt it. He heard his heartbeat pulse in his ears and his eyes widened at a wide range. You could say that Zoro broke.

Zoro reached up, gripping Kizaru's ankle, and punched it with his other fist. You might be thinking, a punch could hardly do much to a Logia man, but, Zoro had just broke the man's ankle. Blood spurted from his ankle and the light from his raised foot disappeared.

"Zoro!" Usopp cried, suddenly aware that his nakama was moving and on top of that… fighting. However, his happiness deflated quickly when he looked down at Zoro's face. His eyes widened at the sight and his knees finally gave way to fear. "… Zoro?"

There was a sadistic smile spread from ear to ear on Zoro's face. His eyes were happily wide and trembling, as if he himself were scared and happy at the same time. Zoro's common sense had broken, and only his killer instincts remained.


	2. Remains

**Doubleblade Miriko, thanks for the awesome critique and idea! Actually, I wasn't going to make him that much stronger. Of course, he'll have the ability to hit the admiral, but his previous injuries and the gap between his and the admiral's power will cause him to lose. Although, it's certainly hard to have the badass Zoro lose in a badass way, so wish me luck! Give a comment on my next chapter to tell me how I did!**

**Chapter 2**

**Remains**

The entire Straw Hat crew was more surprised than amazed at the moment. Not only could their swordsman move, but he had actually hurt the marine admiral. However, Kizaru didn't budge much. His face still had the expression of a lazy child.

Zoro's hands dropped back to the ground, as if all his power was wasted on that simple movement and his face softened. His eyes were open in only a daze and his face was suddenly blank. He couldn't really tell what was going on.

"Zoro!" Chopper cried, about to charge at the admiral, but Robin held out her hand to halt him. Chopper looked up at the Devil Fruit user with teary and confused eyes.

"You can't, Doctor-san. Not right now," she said in a calm tone of voice, giving little explanation. Even Robin was confused on what was going on, and she was sure everyone else was, as well.

Kizaru glanced down at Zoro, his bored expression suddenly showing the slightest bit of interest. His eyebrow raised and he set his other foot down on the grass.

"He's… changed."

Zoro's fingers twitched just a bit and his eyes slowly closed. The blood from the admiral seeped onto the ground, though it was hardly enough to bring down the amazing marine. A broken ankle wasn't much. Only silence remained. The silence dragged on, until Kizaru suddenly fell backwards. Time slowed to a crawl and every eye was on Kizaru.

Even though it looked as if the admiral was simply falling backwards, his intentions were much different. A leg suddenly swooped over the marine's chest at an amazing speed like a tornado. The figure spun to the ground and was revealed to be Zoro. His face was blank and his body was hunched over like he was using his body as a whip. His own blood was soaking his clothes and skin.

"Ara? You can still fight? I'm surprised!" Kizaru exclaimed, standing back up straight, though his thick lips didn't curl into a smile or a frown. He still showed little interest. A cough escaped Zoro's mouth and blood splattered to the ground.

"He…" Sanji began, clenching his fists so tight that his knuckles turned white. "He's lost his common sense! He's only going to fight!"

Luffy turned towards Sanji, listening to his warning. Being the captain, he was in charge of his crew's lives. Although having Zoro still fighting would help the rest of them escape, Zoro would lose his own life.

"Brooke! Usopp!" Luffy screamed with wide eyes, his brain barely functioning with the intense decision.

Usopp and Brooke turned towards their captain, still unsure of what to try and accomplish.

"Stop him! Stop Zoro!" Luffy ordered, starting to charge towards them. However, his own injuries would keep him at a long distance for a while. Usopp and Brooke were more than surprised. Luffy noticed their hesitation and then demanded, "BRING HIM DOWN!"

Usopp nodded and Brooke unsheathed his sword. They understood. No matter how hard it would be to take down one of their own… it was for his own good.

Usopp glanced at the admiral, who seemed even more interested. Usopp was filled with anger, feeling as if their desperation at trying to knock down their own crewmate was amusing to the marine. He wanted nothing more than to get Kizaru back, but now wasn't the time.

Usopp drew back his slingshot and a bullet was released. It travelled towards Zoro in a threatening way, though it was only knock-out gas. Zoro simply bent forward, the bullet missing him completely and hitting a tree on the opposite end of the field. It exploded into a purple gas-like substance and then dispersed.

"Usopp-san!" Brooke called over to him in order to get his attention. "Do not falter! If Zoro-san fights in his current condition, he'll die!"

This, however, only made Usopp even more worried and concerned.

Zoro swayed side to side and suddenly fell, stomach first, onto the ground. Usopp let out a relieved sigh, but when Zoro got back up slowly, he jumped.

"Oi, oi… make up your mind. Are you fighting or not…?" Kizaru asked Zoro impatiently , taking a step forward. Zoro took a step forward as well, unsheathing one of his katana. Before anyone could tell what was happening, they both were charging towards each other.

"Zoro!" Nami cried, covering her eyes and turning away.

Sanji was running alongside Luffy, his face full of concern.

"That damned marimo! Luffy! What should we do!" Sanji asked over the passing wind. He noticed the terrible look on Luffy's face and his eyes widened at the sight. Luffy was tearing up and the tears looked as if they might pour over his eyelids.

"Stop him, Sanji… We have to stop him or he'll die…" Luffy whispered, but loud enough so that the Sanji could hear. The cook didn't say anything except for a nod and they both continued on their way.

Zoro and Kizaru were clashing with each other. Zoro held his one katana and the admiral held a sword made of light. Their fight was rather amazing, but it was obvious who was overpowering who. Zoro was losing, but Kizaru definitely wasn't getting off easy either. In only a matter of minutes, they both were covered in cuts.

"How is he hurting him?" Usopp asked Brooke. In the end, he and the musician could not interfere. Not now, not here. "He isn't doing anything different than you!"

Brooke remained silent, not sure either.

"Oi… oi… you're movements have changed as well," Kizaru noted, straining to keep up with Zoro within his calm state of mind. They both swung at the same time, and their swords clanged together. "You're quite the odd one, aren't you?"

Zoro said nothing. His face didn't change. It seemed like he was sleeping with his eyes open. As he and Kizaru pushed their swords together harder, blood spurted from Zoro's older wounds.

"Oh no! Zoro's injuries opened!" Chopper announced, now he was unable to sit still. He charged after Zoro on all fours. He heard Robin call his name, but he couldn't stop. He simply couldn't. Zoro and him were… they were crewmates!

"ZORO!" Luffy cried, suddenly only a few hundred feet away from the swordsman and the admiral. Luffy brought back his fist.

"Gomu Gomu no… Pistol!" Luffy screamed, and his fist shot forward like gum. It stretched far enough to reach Zoro, however, Zoro simply turned his katana to the side, all the while still straining against Kizaru. Now, the blade was pointing towards Luffy's fist.

Luffy took notice and tried pulling his arm back, but its rubber-like substance simply couldn't stop. Sanji reached out and grabbed Luffy's arm, trying to stop it as well. It worked, but Luffy's knuckles hit the blade, almost cutting off his fingers. Luffy let out a painful cry as his arm flew back towards him. He fell to his knees, cradling his injured hand.

"Luffy!" Robin yelled out in concern.

Sanji turned and glared at Zoro. "You damned bastard…"

Kizaru leapt back, unable to withstand Zoro's strength at the moment. Being a Logia user, he wasn't too used to fighting using strength.

Zoro took another step forward, ready to charge at the admiral again, but huge, furry arms hooked around his and stopped his movement.

"Zoro! Stop it! Stop!" Chopper cried, wincing as Zoro struggled to become free. "Come back! You're going to die!"

Zoro, however, could hear close to nothing. All he could hear was his inner voice.

_Kill, _it told him.

"Zoro!" Chopper believed that if he kept calling him, calling him back, that the real Zoro would appear. Chopper, who has seen the caring side of Zoro many times, knows who Zoro really is. The new crew members and Usopp would probably just think that _**this**_ was his true self. But they were wrong. Chopper knew this wasn't really Zoro. He's just a wounded animal backed into a corner!

Zoro lifted his sword, about to attack Chopper, but his arms were suddenly restrained by Luffy's arms wrapping around his like a snake. Usopp dove underneath Chopper and held Zoro's ankles together. Zoro's blood had seeped onto both Chopper and Luffy's arms. The swordsman truly was in danger of dying if he couldn't calm himself.

"Zoro! Zoro! ZORO!" Luffy repeated, wincing as Zoro's blade began cutting into his skin. "Zoro!"

On the fourth call of his name, Zoro's katana clanged to the ground. His breathing became ragged instead of holding it, and his entire body loosened up. Usopp glanced up at him and slowly let go. The second he did, Zoro's body went limp. Chopper, in his human form, was only able to keep him up for so long. Zoro fell forward, stomach first onto the ground, unconscious.

Luffy's arms snapped back and the entire crew stood motionless. Kizaru, who had been watching the whole time, clapped twice.

"Cool! Roronoa Zoro is quite the man, isn't he? Much darker instincts then I would have thought, but he's quite the man." Kizaru took a step forward towards Zoro, but he stopped when Luffy stood between the two of them.

"Y-You're not going anywhere near him!" Luffy stuttered, breathing harshly and worn out. His voice was hoarse and his body was shaking, but protecting his nakama was the most important to him. However, if they didn't treat Zoro now… he would die. Luffy knew he couldn't beat the marine now. There was no way out of this.


End file.
